Because We Are Human
by foolcklw
Summary: Wilhelmina VS Emotions: who will win? - Missing Moment from Nanyscia's "Slow Show" rated T for language only! Oneshot


_Hi everybody._

_This is my first Ugly Betty story, so I'm quite proud of it._

_This fan fiction is a missing moment of Nanyscia's "Slow Show". I think I'm not the only one who's started to appreciate the "couple" Willie/Mandy. I think they can be really tender and that's what I wanted to express here._

_I would like to dedicate this fan fictions to my Penguins; they know who they are … love you girls!_

_A fool_

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I owned them, but I actually don't.

**Pairing**** (sort of): **Willie/Mandy

**Rating**: T for some words ONLY

**Plot: **Wilhelmina VS Emotions: who will win?

**SPOILER:** read this if you've read Nanyscia's whole first chapter

**BECAUSE WE ARE HUMAN**

When Wilhelmina's right foot hit the floor of her townhouse, she heard that little girl screaming. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she slammed the door and let the coat slip down her arms. She waited a couple of minutes and then, when she realized the devilish creature hadn't taken a little breath since she went in, she completely lost her patience.

"What the hell, Amanda! Do something!" she yelled to the girl's bedroom.

But no answer came nor, from what she could get, an attempt to calm the baby down. Wilhelmina threw her coat on the table (which was quite useless in her house and always clean, since nobody prepared food on it) and headed to the bedroom. She flung the door open but soon stopped just before the footstep.

The vision of her housemate and her daughter killed the angry words on her lips. She cleared her throat, quickly regaining control, holding her chin up.

"Well, I guess you missed the only woman in this house that deserves the name woman" she stated and headed to the bed, where Leah was lying, hands and feet floating.

Wilhelmina noticed the scarlet shade of her skin and the big, enormous tears that ran down her cheeks. She glanced at Amanda and then concentrated on the baby. She kneeled on the bed.

"C'mon, darling, I'm here now. You don't have to be so sad, the queen is here now … look at me, baby, look at my beauty and cheer up … you'll be just a little less beautiful than the queen is, aren't you happy?"

Slowly, the baby cries went quieter and quieter. Until she stopped and stared intently at Wilhelmina, as intently as babies do. She smiled to her, the only one who was able to pay attention to her, that night. Wilhelmina shut her eyes as soon as she realized that she was thinking that meatball was _cute_. She tried to remember the promise she'd done to herself when she invited Amanda to live with her: don't ever dare to touch feelings with them, okay? Never ever. But when she reopened them she saw the other girl.

Amanda was on the floor, in the corner of the room. Her body was curled up as if she was in bed; but she was sitting. Her head was against the wall and her face was completely empty. Though, her body was trembling.

Wilhelmina cleared her throat. Damn it: was she _embarrassed_?

"I'm sorry to disturb your walk on Mars, but there's someone here waiting for your breast." she stated.

She wished she could manage to shake her, so that the girl came back to earth and just went to sleep with her daughter. But that lips … that trembling lips, for God … they were going to blow up.

However, Amanda didn't react to her provocation. She lifted her eyes to the ceiling and closed them.

"Have you ever … ever cried, Wilhelmina?" she murmured.

Wilhelmina's right eyebrow went up, as she lowered her eyes.

"No, never." she answered.

Amanda bit her lips, her face grimacing under the threat of tears.

"Then tell me…" pause, lips still trembling "why am I craving for a good cry? Why am I so freaking emotional, always…!"

Wilhelmina stared at her. Beautiful, stunning; she really looked like a queen on that bed, near Leah, who had fallen asleep. And Amanda looked so fragile, on the floor, scraping the cloth of her pajama just above her knee and being so desperately eager to burst into tears.

"Because you're human, I suppose" was Willie's dry answer.

Amanda nodded and the first tears evaded her eyelids. She cursed under her breath. She nervously rubbed her forehead and turned.

"I miss him, Wilhelmina"

And she was crying, now.

"I miss him so much…"

Wilhelmina escaped her stare. That was too much. She felt her heart racing and it was something she just couldn't accept. She missed it. She missed her man too. She missed his touch, his gaze, his everything, for God's sake.

"I'm going bed, now" she decided, almost jumping on her heels.

Amanda's face raised up.

"If crying is normal, Wilhelmina, why don't you cry? Aren't you flesh and blood?"

Wilhelmina's hand stopped on the frame of the door and tightened the grip.

"Why am I the ONLY FUCKING EMOT"

"I MISS MY MAN TOO!"

Wilhelmina had turned. She had wet, reddish eyes. And there was a terrible anger ready to battle, warming up in her eyes. Amanda shivered and felt scared, lost, abandoned in the house of an heartless bitch. She burst into tears, hiding her face between her knees. Wilhelmina pressed her hand on her face, hearing the sobs of that girl. She turned and slapped the door. The anger was pulsing in her breaths, now. She forced herself to think about the promise. No feelings. No feelings. Just let her calm down, let her calm down and go to bed. You'll have a shower and you know you can cry there. But not now. Not here. Just go there and calm her down, before the baby starts to cry again.

Wilhelmina took a huge breath. She sighed. She turned. She took some steps towards the girl, whose face was lost between her clothes and her arms. She looked at the ceiling while she said, in the sweetest tone she could: "C'mon now, I'm sorry for shouting like that. Go to bed, your baby is waiting."

She glanced at the girl, whose crying had increased. She took another step forward. Another. When her hand met her head, her morbid, curly hair, Wilhelmina shut her eyes. She straightened her fingers and slowly started to caress her. Amanda was still sobbing.

Wilhelmina kneeled down and swore herself she did it to finally go to bed. Slowly, she hugged her. The hand that had met her head slipped down, on her cheek, pressing the girl against her. She felt the warmth of that little, fragile body melting with hers; she let a breath go. Amanda wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her closer, crying on her shoulder. Wilhelmina let her, not even realizing that salted tears could ruin her Dolce and Gabbana.

Some minutes had passed, when the blonde doll moved between her arms to reach her ear with her lips.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Wilhelmina breathed again. The anger had gone.


End file.
